1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a management control system for controlling access to a set of individual keys and more particularly to a system that records the access and records the return of the keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use and control of many keys is common in certain businesses such as car dealerships, hotels, rental car agencies and the like. Systems used for the storage and distribution of keys generally compromises between four goals: security, control, convenience and cost. Employees or customers requiring access to facilities with moderate security requirements may typically have one or more keys issued to them for a long-term use. In this case no storage cabinet is involved but some means must be used to control and record distribution of the keys and also to record the return of the keys. While this method may be convenient for the employee, it often results in a proliferation of keys resulting in loss of control, weakened security and the requirement to replace the lost keys.
In the past storage racks, cabinets and pegboards have been used in an effort to enhance security and control but the usual result is an increase in cost, where an attendant is used to check keys in and out, and the convenience to the user is reduced. One storage device used in the past is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,396 to H. E. Anthony, et al, for a "Drawer For Storage Of Keys". Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,369 to C. I. Paulsen, et al, and entitled "Safety Key Cabinet". Neither of these prior art inventions address the recording of distribution and return of the keys.
The object of this invention is to provide a key management system that results in increased security, control and convenience at lower cost.